All the Right Places
by RadderName
Summary: EriKar smut. There isn't as plot, but there ARE tentabulges.


Karkat's breathing grew heavy as the other murmured into his ear, chest rising and falling to the beat of his words. Eridan grinned at this, at seeing the smaller troll coming apart so easily and so quickly, and he paused to catch his breath and press hot lips to the side of Karkat's neck.  
Before he could start again, though, an impatient growl tore through Karkat's throat followed by a few whispers of need, and he dug his fingers into Eridan's shoulders and pulled him closer. His head turned and his mouth found the other's, and Eridan gave into the kiss with wild and sloppy abandon.  
He made a small sound when the troll beneath him began lifting and tugging back his hips, trying to grind the hard, wriggling tent in his pants against Eridan's, but it wasn't long before he joined in and did the same. Karkat let another growl rumble through him, this one deeper, hoping to stifle the moans that were beginning to force their way out, but Eridan heard and tasted them regardless.  
It was a long moment before Eridan could find the will to stop his and Karkat's hips, the wonderful friction between them, the heat and sensations, to tug at the other's zipper. It was an even longer one before he could force himself away from his lips, gasping for breath, to move downwards on his body. His long, slender fingers ran over his sides and lifted his shirt a bit on the way, and then he tugged down Karkat's pants and boxers with a little help in the form of distractedly lifted hips. Karkat's hands clenched into tight fists for a moment, before settling to bury themselves in the other's hair.  
When Eridan managed to free the other's bulge at last, he ignored it, instead letting warm air from his mouth and nose ghost across it while his hands to reveled in the smooth skin of his inner thighs. Karkat tightened his grip on Eridan's hair and tried to force him closer, hungry for the warm mouth that breath came from, but the seadweller wouldn't have it. Instead, he licked and nipped at the smaller troll's thighs, and let his fingers wander closer to his nook slowly, and very frustratingly so.  
So when Karkat's nook finally earned some attention, Karkat's resulting moan was long and smooth and almost relieved. His hips jumped up and tried to find more, but the action only drove Eridan's gently prodding fingers away again, and tore a frustrated grumble and a few breathy whispered curses from Karkat, followed by a pleading sound.  
It felt like ages, but at long last Eridan's fingers began to stroke over the hungry folds of Karkat's nook, and soon after, warmth enveloped Karkat's overstimulated bulge in the form of Eridan's lips. His sounds turned then from frustrated and pleading to desperate and needy, and the seadweller let a low sound of approval rumble low in his throat and vibrate through the twisting, frantic bulge in the hot cave of his mouth. The grip on his sweaty locks tightened, then moved away entirely and settled instead on his sensitive horns.  
His grip more solid now, Karkat forced Eridan's head down as much as he could manage in his frantic need for more, more of this hot wonderfulness, this wet, moving cavern, this pleasure...  
Then it was gone, and a sound between frustration and extreme disappointment made it's way through Karkat's throat and between barely-parted lips. He tilted his head up just in time to meet a musty, eager kiss from Eridan, whose horns he had lost long ago in the throes of his pleasure without really noticing.  
"Beg for it." Eridan mumbled next to his ear when his lips at last left Karkat's, but the smaller only grunted in response and jerked his hips to meet Eridan's again. But the seadweller wouldn't have it, and he held the other's hips tightly to still them. Karkat whined, then his hands scrambled to find Eridan's zipper.  
"No," Eridan told him firmly, and his voice was like a whip, and Karkat found himself stopping before the word even fully registered in his lust-fogged head. "beg." he instructed a second time, his voice softer now, the sharp edges filed away by an urgent hunger.  
"Please," Karkat gasped, his neck arching back and forcing his head into the mattress. His eyes shut tight, wrinkling around the edges and showing off dark circles from more than one type of lack of sleep. "for the love of all things good and thoroughly soaked in the cheddar of terrible romance novels, please. For the preservation of sweaty erotica and badly-written love novels, for the salvation of everything rose-and-chocolate related, for the pursuit of everything good and wonderful and salty and lovely, dear, fucking, sea-drenched /god/ please."  
"Please what?" Eridan urged in a nearly inaudible whisper.  
Karkat grabbed the front of Eridan's shirt, and vowed internally to rip it to shreds as soon as possible the moment he realized it was there. His teeth bared, and then came dangerously close to the other's delicate earfins. "Fuck. Me." He growled, urgent need heavy in his voice.  
Eridan happily obliged.  
With Karkat's help, his pants and boxers were off in mere moments, and then his shirt was, as promised, shredded. Eridan appeared momentarily dismayed at this, but it was brief. The pitiful tatters soon joined the rest of the clothing on the floor, where they belonged.  
Eridan's bulge was writhing erratically by this point, overstimulated and searching for some kind, any kind, of release. It soon found Karkat's own swollen bulge, and they intertwined, rubbing sensitive, tortured nerves against others for a blessed moment before Eridan jerked his hips away, breaking the tangle, and guided his bulge into the other's nook just as Karkat's own bulge found his. Pleasure, blinding and unfiltered, washed over the two and neither could be sure if the sounds that came from that moment where their's, or the other's. Karkat bit into Eridan's shoulder with nubby teeth, and the seadweller dug his hunter's nails into the sweaty, hot flesh of Karkat's hips.  
Oh god, and it was wonderful. Passion enveloped the two and set their nerves on fire, leaving all thought and reason behind as the delightful fullness in their nooks and the fiery pressure around their bulges and ever other blessed sensation took over everything. Their entire beings, everything they were and wanted to be was lost to the passion, to the moment, as the two moved together and made shaky sounds of need between heavy breaths.  
Eridan's bulge twisted and writhed against the walls of Karkat's nook, putting pressure in all of the right places, and his sounds turned to ones of pleasure and a hunger for more. God, he was so loud...  
Everything was hot and full and tight and lovely, just lovely, and they were gone in that moment.  
It was Karkat who reached his peak first, the world turning white and everything going shaky and incredible for moments that felt like years that felt like sand slipping too quickly through his fingers, and Karkat's slurry filled Eridan and the genetic sac within, stretching and bloating him with the sheer volume of it, and it was like coming down from the highest wave of a roller coaster track, searching for your stomach and your senses and slowly rolling into the tunnel that said the ride was over, for now. Eridan soon followed him, shaking and making such wonderful noises, and soon Karkat was just as bloated and full as he was.  
There were no words, no "wow"s or "that was nice", they just quickly emptied themselves into a nearby bucket and then sank into the pile and into each other. They were wonderfully tired, and content, and happy just to be in each other's company, and soon purrs rumbled in Karkat's throat instead of growls and they drifted off together to the sound of each other's peace.


End file.
